Is it really that easy ?
by musiclover1599
Summary: Jemma , a 14 year old girl and Jamie , 11 years old , are about to start at Waterloo road . But they have secrets , secrets that if anybody knows , will tear their lives apart .
1. Chapter 1

**Is it really that easy?**

Chapter 1 

Before going to sleep, I think about what awaits me tomorrow. A brand new school, a new life for me. The chance to start again, where nobody knows me. Sitting at the end of my bed, is a Waterloo road Blazer, tee shirt and a short black skirt. Nicking it was quite hard, as there was nearly always a person in the shop that sells the blazer. I managed it though, and enrolled and got into the school. I think about the new people I will meet, and what I will learn. I have always wanted to learn properly , but before now, it was quite hard as I moved around so much. I am just thanking god that they moved Waterloo road to Scotland, because it means that I finally get a chance in life.

There is a faint tapping on the door. "Come in ", I say firmly. The brown door turns, and in walks Jamie. "Jemma, I can't sleep "she says firmly. She hasn't slept properly since we got here about 3 months ago, and if she does sleep, she will wake up screaming and kicking in her sleep. It's not her fault though; bad things have happened in our past, things that normal children at 11 and 14 can only dream about. "Come sit down babe ", I say to her softly. She is tired, hungry and scared. "What's up babe ", I say to her. This happens every night, I ask, she curls up on my bed and cries. She can't help it though, it's more my fault than hers. I'm not only going to Waterloo road for an education , but also to find somebody that finally understands what has happened to us , and that person to care about us . I have walked past Waterloo road about 1 million times now, trying to imagine what it's like on the inside. The green walled corridors where good , and naughty teens run every day. The bike sheds that everybody smokes behind. The colourful classrooms, where you sit for 1 hour, and just study and learn everything about life. "So, I say to Jamie, You looking forward to school tomorrow? I asked her. "Well, I can't wait to meet new people, and to learn, but I'm a little scared that I'm not going to be like the people around me or that I will get bullied. " She looked me in the eyes. I remember those bright blue eyes staring at me like that before on the night that …. . That is the one thing that nobody can ever find out about, if they do, I don't know what will happen.

I turn to Jamie and ask her "remember your identity? "I'm Jamie Stuart, I'm 11 years old and I come from Canada. My mums a hairdresser doesn't know my dad and we live in Frogmore Lane." She asks me to do the same " Jemma French , 14 years old and I come from London , mums a doctor , dads a banyan and we live down German lane " . " Jamie , everything will be fine , just forget about the past , and move on to the future , people don't know us around here , we can be whoever we want to be . You can be popular, or a nerd, or a flirt, just is who you want to be. "She looks up at me, with those bright blue eyes. She's lucky; she has blonde hair and blue eyes. She petite about 4ft 11. I have black hair and green eyes and am 5ft 9. Jamie`s eyes start to droop , and so she lays down next to me , puts her head next to mine , and closes her eyes . I do the same, wondering what the next day will bring me. The last thing I think about before I shut my eyes is laughter, jokes, new friends and a new life ahead of me. Then I fall into a deep sleep, and into another night mare.

I`m running. It's the same as usual. Through a dark woods with no way out. Jamie is with me, her blonde hair flowing in the wind. She is scared, we both are. I try not to show it though. It's like in real life; I am the one who's not scared. Suddenly a wolf comes out of the darkness; it has his eyes, the man who caused me and Jamie this misery. Next to us a horse comes along, with a woman with dark flowing hair down her back, glittering like an angel. She picks me and Jamie up, and we gallop away. "Mum" I think to myself. She nods, and says Yes darling, it's been too long. She turns around to face me, but before she can look me in the eye, a big black hole swallows all 3 of us. We fall, and fall, until I wake up gasping for breath. Night time is always like this, when I awake, gasping for breath at about midnight , next to me Jamie is always awake , she never sleeps . She looks at me, with those bright blue eyes , shining because of the tears in her eyes, before turning away again .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

I opened my eyes . Sunlight streamed into the room . I knew that we were lucky to live so close to one of the best schools in Rochdale . Today was that day that our new lives begun ! I think about how big this day was , nearly the biggest day of my life . The biggest day of my life was the day I met Jamie . She enters the room , dressed already in her uniform , a brown jumper , short black skirt , and black shoes . She smiled at me nervously . "Jemma , what if I mess this up ? It will kill me if we get split up again , you're like my big sister . I love you like a big sister . You won't let them will you ?" I smiled at her " Of course not babe , you are all I have left now . " Jemma hoped that her mother and father were thinking of her now , and that they never forgot her . Jamie however , was hoping that school would be ok , and that nobody recognised her at the new school . If anybody knew them , then it would destroy their lives . The past could destroy their future . Suddenly , Jamie's world went black . She gripped Jemmas hand as hard as she could. Jemma knew what was about to happen , and sat Jamie down on the bed .

I am thinking about you Jamie , all day , all night . You are my life , and I love you Jamie . One day we can be together again , like I always hoped ,and dreamed. I want to meet you , and treat you like I should . I miss you, and hope to meet you soon "

Jamie opened her eyes again. Jemma was sitting there, eyes intent on Jamies blonde hair . " It was mum Jemma ! She said that she wanted to see me " Her eyes were shining the brightest blue . Jemma knew that Jamies mother would never come and see her again . Jamie had never known her mother , and all she knew was that her mother had blonde hair .

Jemma , however , was mixed race , and therefore knew that her mother or father must have been coloured . She knew nothing other than that , what her name was , or who she was. What Jemma didn't know , was that her mother was thinking about her at that very moment , wishing that she hadn't given her up .

After 45 mins of waiting , Jemma and Jamie finally left for school . As they walked up to the gates, a man in a smart tie greeted them . "Hello girls , you must be Jemma and Jamie ?" HE asked politely. " "Yes Sir " . He told them that he was their head teacher Mr Byrne, and that he would take them to their forms . Jemma knew that they wouldn't be together . Jamies big blue eyes looked up at her and she said " You will be fine babe " . With that Jemma was led in one direction , Jamie the other.

Jemma walked into a maths room , with posters all around , and children talking at the tops of their voices . An overweight man was sat at that chair . "Hi , Im Mr Chalk " . Jemma smiled politely . She sat down in an available seat . " Hi , I`m Phoenix ," said a boy with wild hair , " And im Scout , his best friend !" Jemma found out that they were in her class , as all of the classes were mixed . She wondered how Jamie was getting on .

Jamie , was fairing very well . Her tutor was Mrs Diamond , who was lovely . She made friends with a boy called Harvey . Jamie got loads of homework , and shes knew what she would be doing that night .

Before long it was home time . The girls met up at the front of that school gates and started to walk home . They nattered on about their day at school , their teachers , their new friends , and their new lives . Little did they know , that somebody was watching them , determined for their dirty little secret to come out .


	3. Chapter 2 follow on

**Extra **

I sat down at my desk . It was her , I had seen her . I took out the only photograph I had of her , where she was 4 months old. Her foster parents had sent to me . I loved her with all my heart , but I was In a bad place . She was my life , and she got taken from me . She can never find out though , she must be protected . I wonder if she thinks about me at night , the way I think of her ? I love her , and really want to know her , but nobody can know . Nobody can ever know my dirty little secret .


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jemma awoke from a deep sleep . Shes rubbed her eyes and grinned in surprise when she saw that it was morning . She had only had one nightmare, and that was of that night . She knew what was happening to her . She had to tell somebody what was happening sooner or later. She needed help . Not even Jamie knew what was up . She was roused from her daze by Jamie running in .

" Jemma , Jemma Harley is coming to knock for me today , and we are going to the park after school !" Jemma just nodded and told her to have a good time . Jemma then went to the bathroom , where she got dressed .The scars were still there . Jemma had tear in her eyes when shes thought about that night . It was her , it was all her fault . She had deserved it . She grabbed her razor , and ran it across her arm . She saw the red, thick blood seep out of her arm , and it calmed her . She got dressed and walked out of the door .

At school , Jemma knew that she was going to be sick . She ran to the toilets , and just shut her eyes . " Hello are you ok in there "? It was Mrs Diamond . Jemma emerged from the toilets , shaken up and crying . " IT was all my fault , I deserved it , I did it wrong " Sian put her arms around her , and guided her to her office

After giving her some tea , Sian sat down with Jemma , and asked her what was wrong . Jemma was quiet , and didn't want to tell her . After all , she was a teacher , and she would judge her . Sian put her arm around her , and whispered to her that whatever it was , she could talk to her about . " When I know you better I will tell you Miss " . Sian and Jemma arranged that they would meet up sometimes to discuss the issues that Jemma had . Sian was teaching Jemma next , so they both walked towards the classroom. Scout beckoned her over , and Jemma sat with them laughing like nothing had happened .

Jamie had become very good friends with Harvey . They hung out every day after school , and One day , Harvey asked her out . Jamie , who was now 12 , said yes , and they were always seen holding hands and kissing in public . Jemma didn't mind, she was glad her friend was happy . Jamie , however , couldn't tell Harvey about the scars on her body , and about how they got there

3 week past as Sian and Jemma got closer and bonded over interests . Jemma felt that Sian was becoming like the mother she never had . Sian understood her , and realised that Jemma was not all that she seemed . Sian would hold Jemma through the flashbacks , telling her that they were not real. Jemma felt calm in her presence , and for an entire week , didn't cut at all . One day Jemma was feeling worse than usual , and decided to tell Sian something. " Miss , I have a problem " . Sian already knew what was coming . " I cut " . Sian rocked Jemma in her arms , and told her that she was there for her . Jemma , used to being so strong, broke down in her arms . Sian offered to take Jemma home in the car . Jemma said no , and started to walk home , thinking about how much she could trust Sian with her other secrets .

Jamie was out with Harvey , and they sat chatting at the park , about their past . Harvey used to live in Scotland , and his dad used to hate him . Jamie just said , I have no family . Harvey was confused . " Im in a care home, I never knew my mother or father " . She started to cry , and Harvey comforted her .

Both of the girls got home at the same time . They sat together and talked about their lives now . They were both glad that they had told another person about their past , and that they could trust them . They both knew that they could tell people anything now , they understood that people didn't judge . Jemma , however was hiding one more secret from both Sian and Jamie . One that she knew that she couldn't keep forever .

I was watching her . I told her nobody would believe her , that they would think that she was a skanky little girl . I hoped she hadn't told anybody , and that she will keep it a secret . This has to stay my dirty little secret .

_So , I hope you like my story so far . Comment with what you think Jemmas secret is . Please guys , keep commenting , it makes me so happy. Can I just say thank you to Stars in their eyes who helped my when I came to a dead end . Comment with what you think will happen next _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Jemma woke up from a deep sleep . She had a dream about Jamie . They were both happy, running around , the breeze making their hair flow in the wind . The world seemed happy , but then Jemma woke up , faced with the realities of life .It was her birthday . Jamie came in , dressed for school , and walked up to Jemma slowly . " Jemma , I told Harley that I lived in a care home, and I don't think that he will love me anymore , because I don't have a family . " Jemma took her hands in hers , and said " I love you like a sister babe , as far as im aware , you are my family " . Jemma had a secret that was killing her heart inside . She knew that she could trust Mrs Diamond with anything , and this would be the hardest to tell . The doorbell rang , and it awoke Jemma from her daze . Jamie had left to go and walk with Harley . Jemma opened the door, and there was a concerned Sian on the other side . " Jemma , I came to pick you up to take you so you didn't have to walk the whole way to school . Is you mum or someone in ? " Jemma shook her head ,and Sian just nodded and Jemma followed to her car .

" Miss , can you stop, I'm going to be sick !" Sian stopped the car , and Jemma quickly jumped out , and was sick . After trying to retain herself , you got back in the car . Sian knew that Jemma wasn't well, and decided to take her home . Jemma thought of how to tell Sian about her past .

Jamie was in school. She was sitting next to Harley . Mr Clarkson was teaching them about Shakespeare's Macbeth . Jamie was board , as she had read the book years ago . She was a very bright kid , she just had many setbacks. She still had the flashbacks about him , and what he did to Jemma , and what she did to protect her . She felt the back of her head, feeling for the scar , the scar that changed her and Jemmas life . She came back down to earth , when Mr Clarkson started to praise her for her work . Jamie was proud , and Harley gave her a kiss on the cheek . The whole class wolf-whistled , and Jamie turned bright red . The bell rang, and the class filed out , chattering and laughing .

Back at the house , Sian had sat down with Jemma . She had been crying the whole way home. Sian wondered what was up . Jemma looked her in the eye and said " Today is my birthday, but I can't celebrate , because …..because " With that Jemma fell into Sians arms, sobbing . Sian started to stroke her hair, telling her It was ok , and that she would be ok . They sat there like this for a few minutes , and then Jemma sat up . Her eyes were red , and she was still sobbing . " I'm in care , it's the place where all of the problem kids go , where nobody wants you . The kids with no use" Jemma was screaming . " Im nothing to nobody , im just a problem kid " ! She stood up in silence , and ran out of the room . Sian followed her , concerned .

Jemma ran down the street , tears streaming down her cheeks . Sian followed after her , yelling at her to stop , and everything would be ok . Jemma didn't stop , and Sian was out of breath , so stopped and stood in the street , helpless .

At school , there was an uproar in the year 13 class . Tom had just introduced the new teacher. Jsoh remembered her , aswell as a few others . The new teacher was a woman , Miss Mason . She had taught many years ago at Waterloo road , and wanted to return to the UK . Michael , hearing from rumours that she was returning , had offered her the job as pastoral care . Rachel had immediate accepted , happy that she could return to her true home . She knew , that there would be children that needed her help , like waterloo road has always been . She had missed the place , and after living in India for 3 years , had decided to come home . Everybody was happy to see her . She was happy to be back , until she say a little girl , in the corner , her blonde hair peeking out from her purple hoodie . " Jamie , now isn't the time to wear a hoodie , take it off " Mr Clarkson ordered . Jamie reluctantly pulled down her hood , and looked Miss Mason in the eye . Her hair was all messed up , and Jamie turned around to pick un her English book . Miss Mason gasped , and she saw a huge scar crossing her entire back of her head . Jamie looked up , and looked her in the eye again , and mouthed ," keep silent " . With that Jamie put her head on the table .

Jemma was back at the only place she ever knew , Marks house . She had met Mark when she was 4 , and he was 17 in a care home in the North . Mark had been like a brother to her , and she loved him like a little sister loved a big brother . She knocked on the door , and he answered . He was 6ft 3in and had brown hair and blue eyes . He saw her and gave her a hug . She walked in , and gasped . All around her was drink and weed . She was shocked , and went to leave . Mark was now 27 . She walked upto the door , and he roughly threw her onto the sofa . " I knew you were coming , and was ready ". "NOOOO" Jemma screamed . At the care home , he used to do this, to get money . The man walked in , and ripped her clothes off . She screamed the whole way through . The man then handed £10 to Mark ,and walked out . He gave a £5 note to Jemma , and she walked out of the house , knowing that this was her only way to stay alive .

Sian meanwhile , had gone back to the house . Walking in , she looked around in horror . The house was a tip , and there was 2 dirty matresses in 2 rooms . She called up Miss Mason , and she raced round . The stared in horror at the mess on the floor . Jamie arrived home at that instent , and when she saw the 2 woman there , her face dropped . "I guess that the games up then" . She sat down on the foor , crying . Miss Mason went up to her , and sat down next to her , asking her what had happened , and how they were there . Jamie only explained part of the story , saying " When I was a baby , I was taken into care . People thought I was a weird child at school, because I have no family . Then one day Jemma came to the care home . She was like the big sister I never had , she was so protective of me .She saved me from him . " And Jamie started to sob hysterically . Rachel caught her as she crumpled to the ground .

Sian and Rachel had left Jamie to watch tv . They were talking about where the girls could go for the night . Sian said that she could only have one of the girls overnight , and Rachel could only have one . Sian agreed to look after Jemma , and Rachel Jamie . Rachel then went into Jamie , who had gathered up her belongings ,and they left towards her black car . Jamie was thinking about what Jemma would say when she got back . She always went out at night , and Jamie was too young to understand why . The car with Rachel in was silent on the way back to her house . When they arrived , Jamie was shown to where she was to sleep , and she went to bed straight away . She sat up for hours crying , worried about Jemma . Rachel was coming up the stari , and heard a sobbing . She opened the door a tiny bit , and walked in . Jamie stood up , and started to scream . " Don't touch me , please don't hurt me "! Rachel was startled , and slowly approached her . Jamie started to punch Rachel . She thought that Rachel was that older boy she had nightmares about . Eventually she calmed down , and sat on her bed . Rachel , who was a bit startled , sat down with her . " Sorry miss , I think that when somebody enters a room at night , that its him , coming back to get me ". Rachel stroked her hair as Jamie started to fall asleep .

Jamie had just got back to the house , when Sian was beginning to give up waiting . When the door opened Sian got excited and ran to the door . She pulled Jemma in for a hug . Jemma finally felt at peace , and hugged her back . " Jemma , you can come and stay round my place for tonight , and then in the morning we must phone the social . " Jemma understood , and then Sian had another question . " Where did you go Jemma ?" "Miss , please don't think im a slut , it's the only way to keep me and Jamie from going into a care home again . Please miss , you have to understand !" . Sian did understand , and said that it didn't matter , that she had Sian now . She didn't have to do any of that anymore . Jamie was safe now , and that was all that mattered . She went to pack her stuff for her night at Sians .

Jemma got into Sians car . On the way back , they were singing songs , and Sian asked what had happened to Jemma , why she was in care . She knew that this was a sensitive subject , and she had tried before .

" Miss , At birth , I was left in a dustbin in London . I was found , and taken to a care home . There I met Jamie . She was just 4 years old . She had blonde hair , even at that age . She was my life , when people teased her , I was there , backing her up . Then this boy , Mark , started to come into our room at night to play games " . Jemma looked out of the window at the moonlight , knowing that somewhere out there , her mother was looking too .

She got to Sians house , and Sian showed her to her room . Jemma got changed , and thought about what had happened . Jemma still had secrets , but with Jamie Rachel and Sian on her side , she could face anything .

What the girls didn't know , was that Rachel was hiding something , something that would affect Jamies relationship with her . Sian was also hiding something from Jemma . The story isn't all that it seems .

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys . Please comment , it makes me so happy __ ._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 **

I`m running . Running through the town of Rochdale . Im running from Mark . He is chasing me . He is faster that me . He catches me , and throws me into a dark hole , away from life . I hear shouting , screaming in the distance . Sian . Jamie .

Jemma wakes up screaming , sweaty and gasping for breath . She look at the clock , it reads 5:30 . She decides she cant sleep any longer and gets up . The room she as staying in was nice , better than anything she had even been in before . Though Jemma had never had anything of her own before . She shakily got up , and walked around the house . It was so big , like 2 of the childrens homes . To her surprise , she saw that Sian was already up . She looked at her , and a grin spread across her face . " Jemma , I got in contact with the social , and they said that you can come and live with me , but they will have to come round to see what we are like . " Sian was exited , she had never had children of her own , she couldn't . This was the closest that she would get . Jemma looked at her , and smiled , then sadness crossed her face . " Miss , what about Jamie ?" Sian hadn't thought of that. She looked at the floor silently . " Miss , if Jamie doesn't have a place to live , then I wont let her go back to that childrens home alone . I don't think you get it miss . There , you live with other throwaway kids . People think you're a problem kid . You cant survive by yourself .I`m sorry miss , but if Jamie doesn't have a home , then I cant abandon her , not again . " Sian looked unhappy , then her face lit up . " So Jemma , if Jamie can find a home , close to you , then you will come and live here?" Jemma slowly nodded . She could finally have a family . Somebody that loved her for her , not to abuse her . Sian wrapped her up in a hug , and they got in the car for school.

Jamie had woken up late , as usual . Rachel had been up early , like she always had been . She thought that she had met Jamie before , she just couldn't think where . During the last 2 days , she had felt a really close bond to Jamie . Like sisters feel . Jamie came downstairs , and saw Rachel . Her face lit up , and she ran to give her a hug . "Miss" , Jamie began . " You can call me Rachel out of school " . "OK then, Rachel, I am so pleased that you took me in last night , and I cant thank you enough . Because I will have to go back to the childrens home , I hope that you will still talk to me sometimes . ?" Rachel looked the girl in the eye , and laughed . " Social services said that I could be your foster mother for 1 month , and if things go well then we could have another month , would you like that ? I will look after you , and make sure that you are safe " Jamie gasped , and started to cry . She started to cry hysterically . Rachel went up to her , and realised she was day dreaming .

Somebody else has said this to me before . He said that he would look after me , that's why I went with him . If I knew that he was going to take my virginity when I was just 8 years old , I would never have gone. He called me his girlfriend , his life , he told me he would marry me someday . It was all lies , all of it . This is my dirty little secret . Jemma thinks that we went to the seaside for the day , she doesn't know , she can never know .

Jamie stopped day dreaming , and saw Rachel , concerned in front of her . " Yes Rachel , I would love that " . Jamie stood up , and walked out of the room . Rachel was confused , what had happened to Jamie in her past . She knew it wasn't pretty , but that was what she was there for .

Jemma walked in Mr Clarksons English class . She sat down , and started to read the book they were given , of mice and men . Scout turned to her and said " Oi , do you want to go out tonight . There is me and Phoenix going . " ? Jemma smiled and nodded . This was what a normal teens life was like . Jemma was far from normal though . She had issues , and secrets .

Jamie had arrived at school , with red eyes where she had been crying . Harley saw her , and they started talking like friends would . He kissed her on the lips. Her first kiss. Her head span around , like she was spinning around on a roundabout . Rachel had seen , and smiled to herself . Then she remembered the scar on Jamies head . She gasped as she realised where she knew her from .

It was a dark December night . A man was in a car , and a young girl was screaming at him to stop . I ran to the car, and inside was a man trying to take a young girls top off . I screamed at him , started to punch and kick him , and he pulled out a knife . I gasped as he told me not to go any nearer . I walked closer to the girl . He slashed the knife across the back of her head . I screamed , and yanked the girl away from him . I started to run away with her , and as we were outside the hospital , I rushed her in . A team of doctors and nurses rushed her away , and that was the last time I saw her . I waited for hours for her to come out , but she never did . So I went home , disturbed by what had happened . I never forgot her though , she was always there .

Jamie was now in maths class . She was sitting down , as Mr Chalk explained fractions to the class . Jamie had been learning fractions since she was 4 years old . Mr Chalk knew how talented Jamie was , and gave her year 11 work . She was happy , and so was everybody else in the class . Jamie wondered how Jemma was . They were not allowed to see each other , as they thought it would trigger bad memory's . Jamie was dreaming of their house , and the bell rang . She walked out , and back to Rachels house .

Jemma had been sick yet again . She knew that she had to tell somebody soon . She pulled out her phone and scrolled down to Sian :

_Jemma : Sian , you are there for me , arnt you ?_

_Sian : Yes hun , what is wrong ? xx_

_Jemma : can you come to the bus stop ? _

_Sian : yes , will be there right away . _

Jemma was scared of what Sian was going to say . She knew that she would stick up for her , but she didn't know what she would say . Sian arrived 5 mins later , and saw Jemma . She waved and smiled and sat next to her . Jemma looked serious , and Sian got worried . " Sian , I know that you are there for me , so I have something to tell you " . Sian looked at her , and Jemma bent down to pull something out of her bag . " This "job" I used to do , This man , Mark , he was like our brother . HE always looked out for us . Then one day , he came into our room ,and we started to play adult games . He gave us money . After he left the care home . he paid me to keep him and his friends happy . That's where I had been the night I met you . It was only place I knew . This time though , I wanted to leave , but he forced me , I couldn't stop him . " Jemma pulled out something from her bag , with tears in her eyes . , Scout passed . " Scout , I cant come tonight , Im sorry " . Scout nodded and walked on. Jemma gave something to Sian , who looked in alarm . There were 4 pregnancy tests 2 positive, 2 negative . "Miss , please make me a doctors appointment , I need to know , I understand if its too much to look after me now , I understand , I can go in a young mother home if you want " . " Jemma , I cant give up on you . You are part of my life now , we are family " . Sian stood up , and slowly walked Jemma to the car . Sian had already guessed Jemma was pregnant , but was shocked about the care home part . Sian didn't care though , they were family now .

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter . A big thanks to AbigailEmily for helping me with the future of my story . Please review __…_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Jemma woke up , she saw to her left , that Sian was sitting there . Sian , the woman that saved her life . She had been there for her , there when nobody else was . She had been like a mother to her . Caring for her , and protecting her when she needed it . Jemma rubbed her belly . Inside of her , a little 14 year old girl , was a baby . Jemma realised that , if she was pregnant , she must be 3 months . Today was the day that she found out if she was pregnant . It would be nice if she was . She could care for , and protect her baby , love it like she had never been loved . She was thinking about asking Sian to be godmother . That would mean the world to Jemma . Somebody to always be there for her baby . Suddenly , Jemma was going to be sick , and didn't make it to the toilet . She was sick all over her floor . Sian awoke to the sound of Jemma crying . The turned over , and saw her on the floor , with skci everywhere . She got up to check Jemma was ok . Jemma was crying on the floor , she really did not feel well . Sian sat down and gently stroked Jemmas head . " What if I can look after the baby properly , what if they take it off of me . I couldn't deal with it . It would be like part of me was being ripped out . " Sian understood what it was like to be pregnant , and to have that life ripped away from a mother . She suddenly turned away from Jemma , tears in her eyes . What had happened to her , she would make sure it never happened to Jemma . She had to be strong . Sian suddenly started to cry . Jemma pulled her into a hug . It was weird , Jemma had never felt so upset to see somebody cry . "Whats up Miss " ? " Years ago , I was pregnant . I was so happy , and couldn't wait . I was only 20 , so older than you , but too young to really be a mother . I was so exited , that I could care for somebody , so that the baby could have something I had never had , happiness . My dad was a druggie , and my mother couldn't leave him , she was too scared . So anyway , I told my mother ,and she told me to run away , so I could save myself . She made my promise to come back when I had the baby . So I ran away . Across the motorway . I didn't see the car , and it hit me . I was in a coma for days . When I woke up, my dad was there , telling me I had lost the baby . I was gutted , like I wanted to die . So I tried to jump off the shopping centre roof , but I got pulled back . The scar across my tummy was something to remember my baby by . I threw myself into my job , caring for students that have nothing " . Jemma , shocked by this story , hugged Sian back . " Sian , I am thankful that you have taken me in , and , for the first time , I can truly say that I trust you , and I love you too . " It was time for Jemmas scan . The 2 woman got into Sians car ,and they drove off , towards their future .

Jamie had been sitting up , when Rachel came into the room . Rachel had yet to tell Jamie about how she knew her , and now was the time . " Jamie , I know that you were abused when you were little . " . Jamie went pale , and put her head down onto the pillow . " How do you know miss ? " . " One night , a man was in a car with you . He tried to rape you . You were screaming at the top of your voice , you were scared . A woman heard you , and tried to save you . The man cut the back of your head with a knife . The woman grabbed you and ran for both their lives . She took you to hospital , and waited for you to come out . That woman gave up waiting in the end . She never forgot you , that was why she decided to work with children . Jamie , I never forgot " . Jamie looked into Rachels brown eyes , and ran into the bathroom . Rachel followed her , and by the time she had got there . The door was locked . Rachel tried to barge through the door .After about 5 mins the door gave was . Rachel gasped , as she looked around her bathroom . There was blood everywhere , and a note on the door

_Rachel _

_After everything you have done , I cant thank you enough . But now you know part of my past , im scared you will find out the rest . My real name is Lucy . Lucy Bedford . I changed names so nobody would remember me , or know me . I have gone off for a while to think . When I get back , please call me Jamie . You don't get how hard my life has been . I have been through things a 12 year old shouldn't go through . _

_Jamie _

Rachel fell to the floor , crying . She had wanted to protect Jamie . She had failed . She saw a razor on the floor , soaked with thick oozing blood . She was shocked , Jamie was just 12 . She had been cutting . Rachel was gutted .

Jemma was at the hospital with Sian . Now was the time that they found out about the baby . Jemma walked up to the front desk , and said her name . Im sorry , we don't have a Jemma with that surname on record . Jemma sighed . " Jemma ?" Sian was confused . Not looking her in the eye , Jemma turned to the receptionist and said in a quiet voice . " Dizzy . Im Dizzy Sandford . " The receptionist smiled and pointed towards a room down the dimly lit corridor . Sian looked at Jemma intently . " I had to change my name . In case people remembered the news . " Sian didn't continue questioning , she knew that she could google it .

So Dizzy , you are 14 , correct ? Jemma nodded , and looked at Sian . She sqeezed her hand tightly . The doctor got her ultrascanner out , and put it to her tummy . After looking confused for a minute , she turned to Jemma . " I cant hear a heartbeat " . Jemma sobbed into Sians arms . Sian stroked her hair , and told her that it was ok . " I can hear two " . Jemma looked up happily , and hugged Sian . She was told that they cant tell what gender yet ,that will be in another 3 months . Jemma went home happily in Sians car . They were so exited . Sian , however , knew that she needed to look up Dizzy Sandford .

_Dizzy Sandford ,and her friend Lucy Bedford were 2 of the girls who were in the care home that had been shut down due to the fire . The girls were believed to have been with their best friend Remmie , when the fire had started . The firefighters found all three girls , but one of them payed the ultimate price . The body of Remmie Johnson was never found . _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

_The two girls that survived were believed to have been moved to a safe house in Rochdale . The funeral of Remmie Johnson was attended by only the 2 girls and the care workers from her home . Her parents were contacted , but never attended . The 2 girls were later convicted of man slaughter , as they set fire to the attic of the building . _

Sian woke up , rolled over , and had a look at the clock . IT was 6:20 am . She sighed , and got out of bed. She hadn't yet heard Jemma get up . Sian was horrified about Jemmas best friend Remmie . To have your best friend die in front of you … . Sian felt tears appearing at her eyes , and fiercely wiped them away . She gently rubbed the scar across her belly . If only that day she had decided to stay , then everything would have been different . Sian shook her head , and then realised that she would never had met Jemma . Sian still hadn't heard Jemma yet . She walked along the white walled corridors to Jemmas room . She was shocked to find out that Jemma wasn't there . Sian ran to her car , still in her PJs , and started it up . She needed to find Jemma , and fast .

Jamie had arrived home , silently the night before , at around 9pm . Rachel had been up , not asleep , worried about Jamie . She had become so close to her , it was like a mother daughter relationship . When the door opened , her heart went into overtime . Jamie walked in , mascara smudged , and her top half undone . Her skirt was ripped to shreds . Rachel turned around , and saw the state of her . She had tears in her eyes . Jamie , only 12 years old , clearly had been through more than she had thought . She pulled Jamie in for a hug . Jamie sobbed in her arms . She was just walking , doing nothing wrong . A man was following her , through the streets . He dragged her into a bush . She had struggeled . She was left , left to rot in a bush . She walked home , checking all around her . Jamie knew what had happened to her . She knew more than most 12 year olds . No other 12 year old had watched their friend die , being burnt , screaming in agony . Jamie let out a scream , as she thought about Remmie . Rachel ran to her , and tried to touch her . " No ! Don't touch me " she screamed to Rachel . Her head went down into her pink pillow , and she sobbed . Rachel approached her slowly , in case she lashed out at her . Rachel lifted up her jumper sleeve , and was horrified to see the scars all up her arm . Jamie smiled sadly , and looked down . Her jumper was streaked in blood . Rachel looked her in the eye , and Jamie put her head down . " Miss , how many girls , at the age of 8 , watched their best friends die ? How many girls watched their friends on fire , screaming in agony ? How many girls , have had to live with the fact , that because they started a fire , they had killed people ?How many girls , since the age of 4 have been abused by somebody they trusted ? Rachel looked shocked . She had seen her best friend die. It all made sense now . Jamie wouldn't go anywhere near the oven, and on bonfire night , hid under her bed covers . Rachel hugged Jamie hard , and Jamie hugged her back . Rachel under stood her , she got what she was on about . They sat there for 10 mins , Jamie breaking down in front of her . Rachel looked at the little girl . She was a petite girl , with blonde hair . Rachel said " Jamie , I am her to protect you . I want to care for you . I get you . I don't care what you have done , I just want you to be happy . " Jamie was truly happy . Somebody , other than Jemma , finally understood her . Somebody didn't think she was a monster . She hadn't deliberately set out to kill people , especially her best friend . Remmie was only 9 years old . She had her entire life in front of her . But , it was a freak accident . Jamie sobbed until she had nothing left in her . Finally , Rachel and Jamie stood up slowly , and Jamie ran to the bathroom to get changed into her uniform . Rachel took out her phone , and rang Nikkita . Nikkita was a councillor she had known for many years now . She would help Jamie , guide her to the help she needed .

Jemma and Sian walked through the school gates . Jemma ran off towards Scout and Phoenix . Scout looked at Jemma sadly . " Jemma , im moving back with me mum . That means I have to move to London . Im going to miss you , but facebook me sometime . " . Jemma was unhappy . Scout was one of her only friends at school . " Before you go Scout , I have something to tell you . I am pregnant " . Scout looked shocked . She hugged Jemma hard . She asked if her mum knew . " No" . was Jemmas only reply . Scout looked un happy , and just walked off .

Jamie had already read through the whole of her classes book . Tom was discussing with Michael about her . " Look Michael , I am letting Jamie move up a set . She Is ready to have harder work , despite her past setbacks . She had the IQ of a 16 year old girl . " Michael agreed . Jamie was told , and left the classroom , to join her new class . She walked into her new class , and her face lit up when she saw Jemma . She ran towards the girl . They hugged for what seemed like forever . Budgen looked at them , and the girls sat down meekly . The girls talked about their new lives , and then Jemma revealed her secret to Jamie . Jamie was shocked , as she finally realised where Jemma had been going all of them years at night . Jamie realised how Jemma had given up everything to care for her . She hugged her again . The girls started to work silently. Suddenly , a year 7 walked in , and told Jemma to go to reception . Giving Jamie one last big hug , she walked out of the room confidently .

When Jemma got to reception , she gasped as she saw Mark there . His eyes boring into heres , like thy had done every time she went round to his house . Them eye , glaring at her as he ….Jemma flipped , and started to knock over everything , tables , chairs and screamed . Sian who was just down the corridor , heard screaming , and ran to see what was happening . She gasped when she saw Mark , his arm around Jemma ,pulling her to the exit .It was like a kidnapping scene . Without thinking . Sian ran upto him ,and screamed at him . His face went white , and he ran . Ran away like a coward. Sian grabbed Jemma , and pulled her in for a hug . She wasn't going to let Jemma go again. Jemma just did a shaky laugh , and said " So Sian , you just met my babies dad " . Sian understood why Jemma was desperate to leave him . Sian had just finished teaching , so Michael granted her and Jemma early leave . They both got into Sians car, and left the green gates .

At the end of the day , Jamie walked towards Rachels door , and opened in . She walked inside , and saw Rachel sitting down with 2 police officers . Jamie , white faced , looked at Rachel , who beckoned her to sit down . " So , Jamie , can you explain what happened last night ? " Jamie took a deep breath ,and explained . After she had finished , the officer finished making notes , and then silently walked out .Rachel hugged Jamie , they sat down to watch Red or Black . It was Friday , so there wasn't any school . Rachel went to cook dinner , and Jamie stood by the door . It was the closest Jamie had ever got to an oven . Rachel smiled to herself . Jamie really was getting better .

Sian awoke to Jemma tapping her shoulder . " Sian , Sian , please help me " . It took Sian a second to adjust to the dark , and the she saw Jemma in her PJs . " Sian , Im bleeding " . Sian went into auto pilot . She jumped up , and guided Jemma to her car . They got in , and Sian drove off , off into the moonlight .

At the hospital ,Jemma was rushed into a room , where nobody else was allowed Sian went up to the front desk . "Will Jemma be ok ? "Sian asked . She was told that Jemma would be fine . Sian lowered her voice. " Can you check the records for 14 years ago ? I want to see what day I was admitted, so that I can remember the day I lost my baby ? " . The receptionist nodded . Sian was interrupted by a man in doctors overalls . He beckoned her into the doctors room .There was Jemma , sitting up , tears in her eyes . Sian hugged her . The doctor spoke . " I am afraid that Jemma has lost one of the babies . The baby would have been a girl . " Jemma cried and said to Sian " I would like to name her Lexi ". Sian nodded , and understood her pain .She had named her baby too . The baby would have been called Charlie if it was a a boy , and Hannah for a girl . Sian felt tears well up in her eyes . The 2 woman sat , crying in each others arms . They walked out of the office into the reception .

The receptionist ran up to Sian ." Mrs Diamond ? " Sian nodded " You were brought into hospital on 28th October 1997 . Your baby was adopted on 6th November " . Sian gasped in shock ."Adopted ? " Sian asked ? " I thought that my baby died " . She showed the receptionist the scar on her stomach . "That's a C section scar ". Sian felt faint . Everything went black . The world started to spin around . Her baby , her baby was alive . She felt overcome with anger . Her dad . Her dad had taken her baby away . He hadn't wanted her to have a baby . She walked fast to the car , Jemma behind . Jemma turned to Sian , still crying . " Sian , will you help my look for my mother ? " . Sian immediately nodded . She knew what it was like for a mother to lose a child . Jemmas mother may have had no choice in having her baby taken away . She turned away . Sian had tears in her eyes . Her baby was still out there . And she was going to find her .


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Jemma awoke , and felt sick at what had happened the night before . She turned back into her pillow ,and cried . She cried for an hour . Her little girl , her girl was gone . She didn't know what to do with herself . She thought that if she jumped off a roof , then she would be in heaven with Lexi . She then realised that she still had a baby inside of her . Either a boy , or another girl . She had something else to think about in her life now . It wasn't just about her now . She finally had a place in life .

Sian had awoken from a dream . A dream where her and her baby were re united . Her baby would be 15 . 15 years In another family . 15 years without her mother . Thinking she had been left , dumped , unwanted . She suddenly realised how hard it was for Jemma . Waking up every day , in a care home , a constant reminder of how she was unwanted . Sian knew that Jemmas mother might have not known about her baby . Sian cried in her bed , crying about how unfair it was that she lost her baby .

Jamie was already awake , and as soon as she woke up , looked at the date . 21st November . She realised what this meant , and cried in her bed . She took out a lighter from under her pillow . She hadn't dared to light it since that day . Her eyes were so tear stricken , that she had a headache . She stood up and ran along the corridors . She got to the bathroom , and switched on the light . In a frenzy , she grabbed her razor . She then dragged the razor across her arm in 4 different places . She winced in the agony , but realised that she deserved it . She screamed in pain as she continued to drag the razor deeper and deeper into her arm . A few cuts was different to death , wasn't it ? 4 cuts , for the 4 years without Remmie . Back then , Remmie and her swore that they were going to be best friends forever , and live together . It was all taken from her . Jamie then remembered where Remmies grave was . Spotting the drain outside the window , she slid down it , and walked into the sun rise , to pay respects at her dead best friends grave .

It was Saturday , and as Rachel got out of bed , she realised that it was 21st November . She knew from the newspapers this was the day of the fire . She jumped out of bed , and ran towards Jamies room . She was too late . She then noticed a slight breeze coming from the bathroom . She ran in there to discover the window wide open , and a blood soaked floor . Rachel sank to the floor in pain . Jamie felt responsible for Remmies death , and would properly never forgive herself . Rachel knew what it was like to be in care . She was fostered time after time , just like Jamie had been . Each time she had been thrown back into a care home . She felt like she had no purpose in life . Everybody hated her . She was a rebel child , drinking at 12 , smoking the green at 13 . She became a prostitute , and thought that was the end . However , one day , a teacher at her school taught her that you can change your life around , no matter who you are . Rachel never looked back . She knew where Jamie had gone , and rang up her old care home to ask where Remmies grave was . It was down Zachery Street . Rachel set off in her car .

Jamie was already at Remmies grave . Her geave was in a rundown area of Rochdale . She sat down at her graveside .

_Remmie Johnson_

_A loving friend _

_Will always be missed_

_15 August 2000- 21__st__ November 2008_

Jamie sat there , crying for about 30 mins . Thinking about how she could have stopped her death . Remmie had wanted to be a careworker when she grew up , so she could help children like her , who had nothing . Jamie thought she had taken it all away from her . She pulled out a pen and paper and started to write .

Jemma rolled out of bed . Sian was in the lounge , stroking her scar . She saw Jemma come down the stairs , and gave her a smile . A sad smile . Jemma sat down next to her . " You do know it will all be ok " ? Jemma said . Sian smiled at her , a happy smile this time . " You will find your baby , I will have my baby and find my mother . We can finally get the happy endings we have always dreamed of " . Sian gave Jemma a big hug . She didn't want to let go . She wanted to hold on forever . She never wanted to let go .

Rachel had driven 45 mins in the car to the other side of Rochdale . She got out of the car and ran to Remmies grave . When she got there , she saw nothing but some brightly coloured flowers , and a note . Rachel ran towards the flowers and read the note .

_Dear Remmie_

_I am so sorry for starting that fire . I was only messing around . I didn't mean it to hurt anybody . I remember when we used to mess around , saying that we would live together when we were older . I took that away from you . I stole your future . We both had messed up pasts , that was why we were looking forward to the future . Anyway Remmie , I met this woman , Rachel . She really cares for me Remmie , she finally understands . She was there that night with Mark . She never forgot me. Its going to be hard to leave her , but I believe that it's a Life for a life . I deserve to die . I took your life from you . I hope that you are ok up there Remmie . I will be there soon _

_Love Jamie _

_Xxxxxxxx_

Rachel nearly fainted in shock . She loved Jamie like a daughter . She was going to kill herself . She had grown to like Jamie a lot . She couldn't imagne life without her . There was no time to be sad , as Rachel looked into the blazing sun , she saw a multi-story carpark . She ran towards it , the wind flowing through he hair . She arrived there and looked up , there was no body there . Suddenly , a figure caught her eye , about 2 storys up the ramp . Rachel gasped as she recognised the Pink hoodie . Jamie . She sprinted up the 4 storys , determined not to lose her . When she arrived , panting at the top , Jamie was balanced on the edge of the car park . She had her eyes closed . " Jamie ! Jamie !" She span around and was shocked to see Rachel standing there . " Please , come away from the edge . We can sort this out together . " Jamie looked into Rachels brown eyes , and said " No Rachel , I deserve this , I stole her life . She had dreams , and I ruined it , so I have to go " . " Please Jamie , I love you , don't do this ". Jamie heard what she had said , and slowly turned around , too meet Rachels eyes . " You truly mean that ?" Jamie asked . Rachel nodded , and Jamie walked towards her . The hugged tightly . Rachel wasn't going to let her go . They walked down the car park levels . At level 3 , Jamies jumper rose up slightly , revealing the scars down her arm . She was soaked in blood . IT was running down her arm like water . All up her arm was faint scars . They would be there for life , like her past . " Miss I cant forgive myself , and I never will . I took a life that is why I do ths " . Rachel had tears in her eyes . Jamie saw and hugged her tightly . Jamie felt so bad for hurting Rachel like that . It tore her soul apart . She was the first person Jamie had ever trusted . " I`m sorry miss , I cant hurt you anymore , because I love you too much . I catn hurt people , or myself anymore . I need to start again miss ". " Well we can move away , start again . I know this man in India …." Jamie wasn't listening to Rachel . " Rachel , I need to start my life over again . I need to go back to the angels , where I can be at peace , with everything from my past life around me . Please Rachel give this note to Jemma " . Jamie sprinted to the edge of the car park wall , before Rachel had time to digest . When Rachel realised what Jamie was doing , it was too late . Jamie had launched herself over the edge of the car park . Falling down . Down into oblivion . Down to a place where she could start again .

_Jemma_

_I want you to know that I cant live with the thought of Remmie anymore .I killed her Jemma , and she had such a huge future ahead of her . Jemma , you were always there for me , through everything . I cant thank you enough . You are my sister , Jemma , and always will be . Rachel has been so kind to me , like Sian is to you . I cant hurt her anymore , im a problem kid . I hope that you and your baby will be ok , and please , when he / she is born , please tell them all about their auntie Jamie . Jemma , thanks for everything_

_Jamie _

_xxxxx_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jamie had been in hospital for 5 days now , in a coma . When she had fallen , she had broken both her legs , and her right arm . She also hit her head so hard ,she fell into a coma . There was a 60% chance that she would survive . Jemma , when she had read the note given to her , had rushed to the hospital to be by her little sister . Jemma had not left her bedside for 5 days , insisting that Sian bring her her school work . Rachel had been crying non-stop for 5 days . Jamie meant everything to her . They had been living together for 6 months now . Outside it was snowing . Being nearly December , it was freezing . It was Jamies favourite time of the year . When she was 7 , she used to sit by her window , just staring out at the frost , and icicles . She loved doing that . It gave her delight to think that there was a whole world out there . She could go anywhere . Then Remmie died . She lost everything that day . Her home , her best friend , and her family . She had to go to Young Offenders for 1 month , before being allowed to go to another care home . She ran away with Jemma .

Jemma had been doing a lot of thinking the last 5 days . She wanted to find her mother . She wanted to know who she was , why she was given up . She needed to know why . She wasn't sure if if she would keep in contact with her mother , she just wanted to know why ." Rachel , do you think I could leave for a bit ? I need to get away for a while " . Rachel made eye contact with Jemma , and told her to go . Jemma stood up slowly , and walked out of the room . She felt sick to her stomach about Jamie , and ran back to Sians . She found her razor , and cut across her arms . She felt comforted to see the blood pouring out . Sian wasn't at home . She could stay as long as she wanted . She spotted a pack of 14 tablet . She didn't know what they were , but she downed them . She heard the door close , and she froze . " Jemma , are you here ?" The floorboard creaked . " Jemma ?" Sian was yelling . Her feet started to climb the stairs . Jemma was in just her bra and shorts . Jemma reached for her t-shirt , and was pulling it over her head , when Sian walked in . She gasped in shock when she saw Jemmas arms and legs . They were covered in cuts and bruises . On her tummy was burn marks . " Jemma , what are you doing to yourself ? You have to stop this . I don't see why you are still doing this . You have everything . " Jemma started to shake with rage . When she got angry , she let rip . " Sian , how can I not be? Im a care kid . I have been chucked out of as many care homes as I remember . I`m unwanted . I was a prostitute at 12 . Im 14 and pregnant . How can I not be ? You just don't get it do you ? Im a problem kid . Its better if everybody stays away from me . Im nothing but trouble . " Sian suddenly felt guilty . " Jemma " . she started . Jemma looked her in the eye , and said " You know , I thought that somebody actually loved me . I thought that somebody cared . I was so stupid . I thought that you could help me . But now , I will do everything g how I am used to doing it , alone " . Jemma picked up all of her stuff , and walked out . " Jemma no , please I didn't mean it like that . Of course I care . I do understand you " . It was too late though , Jemma had walked out of that front door , ready to face everything , as usual , alone .

Sian was filled with regret . Why hadn't she tried to stop Jemma before ? She had been so stupid . How could she ask such a stupid question? She wept in frustration . She feared that she had lost Jemma for good . Jemma had walked out of the door . Just gone . She sat on the floor . She had something to tell Jemma . She hoped they could share it together . It wouldn't just affect Sian , it would affect Jemma . Sian rubbed her hand over her scar . Sian had been hiding something from Jemma for the last 6 months . Sian was also pregnant .

Jamies eyes fluttered open . The first thing she saw was Rachels eyes , brown and bloodshot , staring at her . "Baby !" Rachel cried . Jamie was confused . " Who are you ? What are you doing here ? " Im afraid that this was our worst fear , Jamie has had short term memory loss . She will hopefully re-gain her memory within the next 2 weeks . " Rachel explained to Jamie . " I`m Rachel Jamie . You live with me . I`m your foster carer . You threw yourself off of a car park . You couldn't take it anymore . You didn't want to live . You are like my daughter Jamie . You have a sister called Jemma , well not biologically , but you are like sisters. She is 14 , and she is pregnant . " . Jamie sat there for a moment , taking it all in . " So , I tried to end my life , why ?" Rachel sighed " You will remember soon Jamie , you will remember . When you do , we are going to meet a lady who can help you get better . " . Jamie looked Rachel in the eye , and said " I remember you ! You work at my school ! . " Rachels eyes sparkled " Yes , clever girl " . Rachel gave Jamie a big hug . Everything was going to be alright again .

Jemma had walked out of Sians about 4 hours ago .It was now 10pm . Jemma was filled with regret . She had lost the only person there for her . Sian did understand , how could Jemma think she didn't ? In the distance , Jemma saw Mark . She ran up to him , and hugged him . Mark , surprised , hugged her back . " Heyy babe , want some ?" He offered her some Vodka and a Joint . She accepted . She drunk the entire bottle , and the 2 started to talk like friends . She smoked her joint , and the 2 laughed about the good times they had . Mark grabbed Jemma , and they kissed tenderly . Jemma had missed Mark . They kissed, got carried away , and Mark led her into the bush behind them .

Sian was panicking now . She called the police .

_999 whats your emergency _

_A pregnant 14 year old girl has gone missing _

_Can you give me some more info ? _

_Well , her and I had an argument at around 12 pm , and now it is 3am , and she hasn't come home . _

_Her name , and some details?  
_

_Her name is Dizzy Sandford , but more known as Jemma . She is 14 , 5ft 4 and dark hair . She is mixed race . _

_We are sending officers out to look for her now . _

Sian sighed in relif . People were looking , it would be ok . Sian put her hand on her bump . They were both due on the same day . Sian couldn't wait for her baby . She was worried sick about Jemma . Sian was surprised at how close her and Jemma were . Sian didn't know if she could live without Jemma . First Jamie nearly dying , and now this . After 2 more hours of sitting waiting the phone rang . Sian ran to answer it . " We have found a girl matching your description . She is with a man , and she is passed out , Vodka bottles everywhere , evidence of Cannabis everywhere , and in a ditch . Sian smiled with happiness . However , the police officer continued . " Because of this , we have to arrest Jemma on suspicion of possessing illegal class B drugs . She has to spend the night in the cells , where in the morning , you can come and pick her up .


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jemma woke up ina grimy police cell . She thought about what Sian would say about her being arrested . She had a horrible nights sleep . She was worried about Sian . She hadn't meant to be so horrible . She had been having a hard time at school. The nightmares had come back . Mark was taking Sian now as well in her nightmares . Sian was being taken away . Jemma kept waking up , shaking and shivering . It was horrible . It was so realistic it was like real life . It was like watching a film in 3D blu-ray. She didn't want to lose Sian too . She had lost everything , she couldn't face that again . A uniformed police officer told her that Sian was here to take her home . Jemma stood up , let the officer handcuff her,and slowly walked towards the door , thinking of a million ways to apologise for everything .

Sian awaited nervously for Jemma to come out of the cells . Sian was also thinking of a million ways to apologise for her thoughtless words that let to this silly mistake . Jemma walked around the corner , and the officer removed her cuffs . Jemmas eyes were red raw , an d they had mascara marks all around them . Her hair was all tangled up , and Sian could swear that she saw a crystal blue tear fall from Jemmas face . Jemma started to walk towards Sian . The 2 girls stood face to face , and then at the same time , the grabbed eachother and had a huge hug . Sians arms wrapped around Jemmas frail shoulders . " Come on , lets go home ". Sian said " We can talk there " . They walked out of the station , arms around eachother .

When they got home , the 2 girls sat down on the sofa next to each other . " You first " Sian prompted " Sian , I am so sorry for storming off like that . I just saw red . I thought that you didn't understand me . I thought you didn't care . I was being stupid . You care for me more than anything , and I know that . I am so sorry . I just went back to the only place I knew , to Mark . I don't know what I was thinking . I have these nightmares . I know that only babies get nightmares . They hurt me so much . It hurts me so much to see you being dragged away my Mark . I`m so , so , so sorry . I know that this may shock you , but I had to prove it to you . " Jemma pulled up her jumper sleeve , and there, in scars it said " I am sorry " . Sian gasped and pulled her into a hug . "Your turn " said Jemma . " Jemma , I shouldn't of said that stuff . You have had it so hard . I know things havnt been easy for you . I know that you hurt so much . I wasn't being understanding enough . I do care , and I am so sorry . " Jemma sobbed in relief . Sian got it . She understood her . " Cup of tea " Sian asked . Jemma nodded and smiled to herself . Everything was alright again .

_Fast forward 2 months _

Everything went back to normal . Sian told Jemma she was pregnant , and both woman were now 8 months gone . Jamie made a full recovery , and continued to live with Rachel . Sian knew that her daughter had been fostered , and then put into a care home when she was 2. Jemma wasn't looking for her mother at the moment , she already had one .

" Jamie , post " . Rachel yelled at her . It was a Saturday , so Jamie woke up late . Jamie had also started to call Rachel mum . "Mum , can I go out with Harley later " . " Yeah , be back by 8 . " Jamie went skipping off with her letter . It had her first name , Lucy written on it . Confused , Jamie opened it .

_Dear Lucy , _

_I hope you remember me ? I got out of that fire that day Lucy . Do you remember ? I jumped out of the window , and I ran . Another carehome took me in . Everybody thought I had burned to death . I never forgot you though. I have been searching for years for you Jamie . We were best friends , we used to dream about the future . I bet you thought that you took that away from me . I decided to run that day though . Can you call me? My number is 09384858694_

_Love you loads_

_Remmie_

_Xxxxxx_

Jamie read the letter once more , and fainted clean out onto the floor . Rachel heard the bang , and ran upstairs . When she arrived , Jamie was on the floor , sobbing . Rachel took the letter and read it. She was as shocked as Jamie . " Call her " Rachel urged . Jamie took out her mobile and dialled the number . Dialled the number to her best friend she thought was dead .


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya guys . Sorry I havnt updated in months , I forgot my log in details **** so im going to continue , but if nobody reviews then I will just stop and start another story **

Jamie had been awake all night . After her phonecall with Remmie , she was deflated . For all them years , she thought that Remmie was dead . And this , well it shook her . Rachel , noticing that Jamie was awake , walked in . " Did you sleep " . Jamie shook her head Rachel sighed . " I just feel like , you know , I thought that my best friend died . And it turns out she hasn't . All that time , people lied to me . People told me that it was all my fault . Now im thinking , what else in my life is a lie ? What else don't I really know .?" Jamie thought back to the night before .

You let me think that you were dead ! How could you do that? It tore me apart . You don't get what it was like , thinking you had killed your best friend . Thinking that you had taken everything . Well I moved on . I have everything now , here at Waterloo Road

Waterloo Road ?!

Rachel sighed . "Come on , time for school. "

Sian awoke from a dream . Her baby was kicking . She smiled warmly . A baby was inside of her . A baby that would be hers . She would be allowed to keep . She heard the postman come to her door , and she jumped up . She was expecting the adoption agency to send her some more information on her baby that she had lost years ago . The phone rang . Jemma , who was already downstairs after being sick , answered it . Sian didn't hear the conversation , she was getting dressed . When she went downstairs for breakfast , Jemma walked up to her " Sian , you have to go to the adoption agency this morning . It is urgent . " Jemma gave her a strange look . Sian sighed , this was the last thing that she needed . She stood up to phone Mr Byrne . " I can take you to school on the way to the agency . " Sian said to Jemma .

Sian had dropped Jemma off . She was on her way to the adoption agency , worried about what had happened . Had there been a problem ? Why was she being called there? She shook all of these thoughts out of her head . She arrived ,and got out of her car . Sitting in the waiting room , she noticed Daniel Chalk . " Daniel ! What are you doing here ?" " Well , i`m thinking about fostering ." Sian was shocked . She didn't think of Daniel as the father figure . " That's great !" In the corner , she noticed Kevin , the new boy from school . He had his head down , and had tears in his eyes . She was about to walk up to him , when her name was called .

In the office , the man sitting there , called Johnny , handed Sian the information on her daughter .Sian had named her daughter Georgia . She read through the information ,with wide eyes . Her daughter had lived in 19 different care homes , and 7 foster families . She wept in shock . Mrs Diamond , we have something else to tell you . This will be a shock . Sian looked up worried . Nothing could have prepared her for what was about to happen . " That day Mrs Diamond , you didn't have just one baby , you had 2 babies . " Sian gasped . All of her blood rushed to her head . She fell over , screaming . The consultant grabbed her , and pulled her back into her seat . Sian was hysterical . Screaming , why , how? " Mrs Diamond , you had non-identical twins that day . 2 girls ." " Who are they , what are their names ? " " Mrs Diamond , I`m afraid that if you want to know that , you will have to file a report under that act of child protection law of 1998. This will include a full background check and a criminal record check . Sian calmed down ,and nodded at the consultant . She was going to do everything to get her babies back .

Jamie had gone back to school , still confused . Her next lesson was PSHE with Miss Boston . They were studying how people react to death . Jamie sat next to Harvey , and gazed out of the window . She didn't want to listen , it brought back memories .She starting to sing music in her head . " Jamie , Jamie are you going to answer me or not ?" Jamie sighed and turned her head slowly to where miss Boston was standing . " Jamie how to people feel when others have died " Jamie looked Nikki in the eye and answered . " They feel horrible , like its all their fault . They feel like they want to die too . Like they could have saved them . And then , sometimes , you go years without talking about it , you go years thinking you did something wrong . Then they get in contact with you . SHE RUINED MY LIFE MISS! " With that Jamie ran out of the room , crying , leaving a shocked class , and a confused Nikki behind her .


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jamie ran out of the school , not knowing where she was going . She ran and ran the streets of Rochdale , scared and confused . She turned around , expecting somebody to be following her . Nobody was there . Nobody cared enough for her to follow her . She would show them . She would show them what she thought of them . She saw a bus stop to her left ,and dug out her lunch money . She got on the bus , and it started to move . Jamie pulled out her headphones ,plugged then into her phone , and drifted off into her own world .

Jemma had arrived in school , late as usual . After being given late detention my Mr Clarkson , she slowly made her way to her first class , English with Miss Boston . They were learning about Henry V battle speech . She felt sharp pains going through her stomach. Jemma thought nothing of it , after all she was 8 months pregnant ! " Jemma , can you tell me the effect the anaphora gives the poem" , Nikki said loudly to her . Jemma sighed . She couldn't be bothered with this anymore . She was fucking 8 months pregnant for gods sake ! " No miss , I cant . I didn't bother learning the speech , it's a load of crap " . The class looked at her , shocked . Nobody spoke like that it miss boston . "Cooler . NOW !" Jemma stood up , and was just out of the door , when she felt such a big pain in her stomach , she fell to the floor , screaming in pain . Scout jumped out of her chair and ran over to Jemma . " Jemma , Jemma can you hear me? Are you ok ? " Scout got out her phone and called for an ambulance . Nikki ran out of the classroom , and burst into an un suspecting class of year 11 . " Sian , its Jemma , shes having her baby " . Sian jumped into action . She grabbed her handbag ,and ran to the already parked ambulance . Jemma was in the back , screaming in agony . She tried to comfort the screaming girl , but nothing would work . The blue lights were turned on , and the ambulance drove away .

Jamie had been missing for 5 hours . She got off of the bus , and boarded a train to London . London was a place nobody could find her , right ? She had got off at Waterloo train station , and just wondered around . Jamie knew one of the men that lived in London .He was an ex convict , he was sent down for child pornography , but he was out now . He was one of the men that slept with Jemma . He gave her his number and told her if she was even in London , to give him a ring , and he would have a job for her . Jamie pulled out her phone , scrolled down to the number . Shakily , she pressed call . A gruff voice answered , and Jamie spoke softly " Hodge , is that you ? "

Jemma had been admitted to hospital , and was in labour . Sian was there beside her . Jemma had been in labour for 4 hours now , and the pain was un bearable . " Sian , you will be going through this soon , so get ready for it !" . Sian smiled , even when in pain , Jemma could make a joke out of everything . After another 2 hours of screaming , Jemma finally had her baby . It was a baby boy , and Sian thought he was beautiful . After cradling him for a while , Jemma handed him to Sian . " Say hello to your grandma bubba " . Sian was confused . She thought Jemma wanted her to be god mother , not grandma . " Jemma ?" Jemma looked up at Sian , smiling . " I know , I asked you to be God mother , but you are the one that has always looked after me , and I know you will look after me . I want to ask you another thing too . Can I call you mum " . Sian looked at the little , vunerable teenage mother , and started to cry . " I didn't mean to upset you , you can say no . It was a stupid idea , im sorry " Then Sian started to laugh . " I would love you to call me mum " . Jemma hugged Sian tightly . Jemmas phone started to ring . She picked it up , and there was a conserned Rachel at the end of the phone . " Jemma have you seen Jamie ? She disappeared after an outburst in Miss Bostons class ? I think it was something to do with Remmie phoning her " Jemma was confused , Remmie was dead . She died in a fire , who was playing such a sick joke on her little sister . " Rachel , Remmies dead , she died in a fire . That's what I thought too . But it turns out she rang Jamie ,and it upset her quite a bit ". Jemma dropped her phone onto the floor , cradled her little boy , and cried . There was nothing Sian could do , except watch Jemma go through pain she had never experienced .

A grey car parked up beside Jamie . It had tinted windows , and she got in . Hodge was sitting there . He grinned at her , and they started to drive away . He told Jamie he had a client that she needed to go to , after the last girl of his , some girl called Jess had reported him . Jamie happily agreed , it was a way to make money wasn't it ? Hodge dropped her off in a dark alleyway , and told her his client would drop her off at his in the morning . She got out of the car , and pulled out her phone . She had 40 missed calls and 20 texts . She phoned Rachel. Rachel picked up straight away , and started crying down the phone to Jamie . " Jamie , come home , please darling , we can talk about this . " Jamie sighed , and said " I don't want to be a bother anymore , just forget about me , and move on . I have my own way in life now , Im where I want to be . Im happy" She dis connected the call , and walked slowly towards the client . He grabbed her , and pulled her into his house .


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys , thank you for all of the reviews I have **** Now on with Chapter 14 **

Jemma awoke after a second night in hospital . Her hand immidiently went to her phone , to see if Jamie had called , or even texted . For the 3rd day , nothing . Jamie had been missing for 72 hours now . In the crib next to her , her baby boy started to gurgle . Jemma got out of the hospital bed , and walked towards him . Jemma had still not named her little boy , that was her mission of the day . Sian had stayed at the hospital with Jemma , sleeping in a sectioned off room to the other 2 . Jemma had been calling Sian mum for the last 2 days like she had been doing it all of her life . Sian had been calling Jemma her daughter . It just felt natural to them both . Sian was still searching for her twins , and was about a month away from her court date to find out if she could get her childrens full records . Jemma meanwhile , had put the search on hold for her biological parents . She had enough on her plate as it was, being a teen mum !

Jamie had been staying with Hodge for the last 3 days . She had got £200 so far ! She hoped to work for Hodge , and when she had enough money , buy a flat or something . It was one of the best paid jobs around . She was thinking about it when Hodge was driving her to her next client . He had told her this man pays well , up to £500 . Enough for a deposit on a flat . She could move out of Hodges if this went well ,and she did everything that was asked of her . Of course she would still have to rely on Hodge for food , and money , but she could be free again . Hodge was a life saver .

Rachel had not shown up to teach for the last few days . She had been on the phone constantly trying to figure out where Jamie had gone . Truth was , Rachel didn't actually have a clue where she was . She was desperately worried about Jamie , and hadn't heard from her since that phone call a few nights ago . Rachel sighed , and got out of bed , got ready and drove to Waterloo Road

" So it is inperitive , if anybody sees or hears anything to do with Jamie , they contact me , or the police , thank you " Sighing , Rachel stepped down off of the stage , and walked towards her car , tears in her eyes . She heard footsteps behind her . Michael . " You can take off as much time as you need ok Rach ? " Nodding , Rachel retreated to her car , driving home with tears in her eyes . She just wanted Jamie home , safe and with her .

Jemma had been released from hospital earlier that day . She was on the sofa with Sian , and her baby was asleep . While watching TV , Eastenders came on , and ( in her eyes) the best character Liam was in the house with the gang . Jemma had a brainwave . "Liam ! I will call him Liam " . Sian just laughed at her , but agreed Liam was a good name for her baby . All of a sudden , Jemma tensed up . Sian , sitting next to her could feel it . " Jemma whats wrong " Sian inquired . Jemma looked back up from the floor her gaze was intent on . Well , Mum, Ive asked for kind of a lot this week , but there is one more thing . I was wondering , and you can say no , and I wont care , but because your my mum , I was wondering if I could change my surname ? I mean , I don't mind if you say no , but you're the best thing I have even had to a mum " . Sian looked at Jemma for a minute , smiled , and pulled Jemma in for a hug . Both women were crying by the time they pulled away . " I think that's sorted then !" Sian said , laughing . From Jemmas room , they heard cries . Liam Scott Diamond was awake .


End file.
